


Grappe e grappini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [1]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I bleadebreakers si sono separati, ogni componente è entrato in una squadra diversa. Takao è demotivato, si trova accanto solo Daichi con cui ancora non riesce a carburare e non riesce ad adeguarsi ai combattimenti a coppie. Lo sconforto lo porterà addirittura ad ubriacarsi per la prima volta. Cosa potrà succedere?Ispirato al periodo della serie in cui il campione del mondo non riusciva più a vincere.[KeyxTakao].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: fuoco

Cap.1 Riaccenderò il suo fuoco  
  


Kei guardò la meridiana, il sole che spostava l'ombra su di essa e i contorni dell'oggetto che diventavano vermigli come il tramonto. Socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo il beyblade blu con la mano fino a far sbiancare le nocche; il vento gli faceva ondeggiare la lunga sciarpa bianca.

“E' diventato troppo debole. Non verrà per accettare la vostra sfida” mormorò Rey. Kei digrignò i denti e le sue narici si dilatarono, mentre chinava il capo.

“Non può arrendersi” sibilò. L'orientale piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia.

“Qualsiasi fuoco lo spingesse a combattere si è spento. Forse si è cullato troppo nell'illusione che sarebbe rimasto il campione per sempre” ribatté. Key avanzò e superò la meridiana, i suoi piedi affondavano nella sabbia vermiglia. Rey guardò la stoffa bianca delle sciarpa tingersi di riflessi rossi e aranciati.

“Dove stai andando?” domandò.

“A risvegliare il suo fuoco, a costo di arderlo con le mie fiamme” ringhiò, allontanandosi. Rey lo guardò scomparire oltre la linea dell'orizzonte e sospirò.

“Se non ci sono riusciti i suoi amici o Daichi, lui cosa potrà mai fare di diverso con il pessimo carattere che si ritrova?” si domandò.

 

********************

“Mi hai praticamente fatto perdere! Non sai proprio cosa sia il gioco di squadra?!” gridò Daichi. Takao era seduto sul letto e guardava il pavimento, stringendo il cappellino tra le mani. Si sentivano i rumori delle macchine oltre la finestra dell'albergo.

“Sei tu che ti sei messo in mezzo” ringhiò. Daichi saltò sul tavolo e si acquattò.

“Ormai non sai vincere neanche da solo. Gli attacchi del tuo Dragoon sono deboli” ribatté. Takao gli lanciò addosso il cappellino colpendolo all'altezza della cicatrice sulla fronte.

“Perché non te ne vai allora? Non è colpa mia se quei due gemelli erano addestrati per combattere all'unisono! O se quest'anno gli incontri seguono regole assurde!” gridò con voce rauca. Daichi saltò giù dal tavolo con una capriola e si rimise in piedi.

“Oh poverino, tutti vogliono farlo perdere” cantilenò. Takao strinse i pugni, digrignò i denti e si alzò in piedi.

“Fuori da qui, pulce” ordinò. Il rosso gli diede le spalle, raggiunse la porta e la aprì.

“Con piacere, idiota” rispose. Uscì e si richiuse l'uscio alle spalle. Takao aprì le mani e si lasciò cadere nuovamente seduto, sprofondando nel materasso.

“Ha ragione, sono diventato un debole. Non ho più fiducia in me stesso” mormorò. Si girò e vide che la luce del tramonto che entrava dalla finestra illuminava un mobiletto di metallo alto fino al suo ginocchio. Scese dal letto e gattonò fino ad esso, ne prese la maniglia a scatto di metallo e la alzò, aprendo lo sportello. La luce candida del piccolo frigorifero illuminava una serie di bottigliette grandi quanto il suo indice contenenti liquidi di diversi colori. Ne prese uno con il contenuto trasparente e lesse la targhetta.

“Vodka Aker” mormorò. Svitò il tappetto metallico lasciandosi dei leggeri segni sull'indice e si portò il collo della bottiglia alle labbra. Sorseggiò, se la staccò dalla bocca e tossì più volte diventando rosso in volto e sentendo la gola bruciare. Sgranò gli occhi, li sentì bruciare e questi si arrossarono.

“Questa roba è forte” biascicò. Si leccò le labbra, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, chiuse gli occhi, si riportò la bottiglietta alle labbra e bevve il contenuto di seguito.


	2. Cap.2 Avance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
> Intrusione

Cap.2 Avance  
  
Kei tirò fuori il portafogli e ne estrasse una carta di credito, si piegò sulle gambe e la utilizzò per forzare la serratura strisciandola nella fessura della porta. L'uscio si aprì, il giovane rimise la carta di credito nel portafogli e se lo mise in tasca. Si rizzò, entrò avanzando e la porta si richiuse di scatto alle sue spalle. Intravedeva delle ombre nell'oscurità, socchiuse gli occhi sentendo un gemito e premette l'interruttore accendendo la luce. Sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi color ametista divennero bianche, il campione del mondo era riverso a terra con le gambe socchiuse, le braccia abbandonate, ricoperto da bottigliette vuote.  Kei corse verso di lui, s'inginocchio accanto a lui, chiudendo il frigoriferio rimasto aperto, lo afferrò per il colletto e lo sollevò.  
"Ehy, svegliati!" ordinò. Lo strattonò un paio di volte e lo guardò socchiudere gli occhi, mugolando.  
"Svegliati, Baka" ripeté secco Kei. Takao aprì gli occhi, sorrise e la testa gli ricadde in avanti, la affondò nella spalla dell'altro e i lunghi capelli blu ricaddero disordinati.  
"Sei venuto per ricordarmi che sono solo?" domandò. Kei lo spinse, togliendoselo di dosso e si alzò in piedi.  
"Non fare la sceneggiata dell'abbandonato. Domani hai il combattimento, non ci puoi andare in queste condizioni" ribatté. Takao si rimise in piedi a sua volta, il suo viso era arrossato ed i suoi occhi liquidi.  
"Tu possiedi una fenice, vero?" farfugliò. Kei inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando l'altro sorridere e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Sì, da circa una vita. Te ne sei accorto ora?" domandò secco. Takao ridacchiò, batté le mani e fu colto da un paio di singhiozzi.  
"Allora è femmina, questo vuol dire che lo sei anche tu" sancì. Passò le braccia intorno alle spalle di Hiwatari, sporse il capo e lo baciò con forza, arrossandogli le labbra e cercando di infilargli la lingua tra le labbra.  
Kei gli afferrò le spalle con le mani e lo spinse via, sbattendolo con forza contro il letto, facendolo cigolare.  
"Che cosa vuol dire?! Sarebbe come dire che sei femmina perché porti i capelli lunghi!" gridò. Takao gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe e sorrise, allargando le braccia.  
"Hai ragione. Allora prendimi tu" farfugliò. Kei avvampò e deglutì a vuoto. Takao lo tirò a sé, facendoselo cadere addosso.  
"Tu stai delirando! Sono venuto per farti allenare, smettila di dire questo genere di cose!" gridò Kei. Takao mugolò, chiuse gli occhi e si strofinò contro il corpo del russo.  
"Fatti perdonare per quest'intrusione!" strepitò Kei con voce stridula. Gonfiò le guance e sporse il labbro inferiore.


	3. Cap.3 Approcci insistenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> demone

Cap.3 Approcci insistenti

“Intrusione?” biascicò Takao. Si sciolse i lunghi capelli blu e socchiuse le labbra, si sporse e baciò il collo di Kei. L’eterno rivale gli allontanò il viso dal proprio, premendoglielo contro il letto e ringhiò, gli afferrò le gambe intorno ai fianchi e le sciolse, il respiro gli si era mozzato.

“Nella mia bocca!” sbraitò Kei. Takao sorrise, le sue iridi castane erano liquide e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“Io vorrei tu ti introducessi in ben altri posti”. Propose con voce roca, chiuse gli occhi e fu scosso da una serie di singhiozzi. Kei sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte, negando il capo, qualche ciocca grigia gli finì davanti al viso.

“Finirai per farti squalificare! Se perdi anche domani è finita” ringhiò. Takao si strusciò più velocemente su Kei, l’altro giovane rotolò e si mise su un fianco sul letto, facendolo cigolare.

Takao si mise seduto, gli sfilò la sciarpa candida e gliela passò intorno ai fianchi, tirandolo a sé. Kei avvampò, divincolandosi e deglutì guardando la pelle abbronzata di Takao. Quest’ultimo gli accarezzò il cavallo dei pantaloni e ridacchiò, sentendo il membro dell’altro indurirsi.

“Quando ti sei trasformato in un piccolo diavolo tentatore?” ringhiò Kei. Takao si leccò le labbra, gettò indietro la testa e ridacchiò.

“Ed io che pensavo che il demone lo fossi tu, oggi sono tutto io” farfugliò.


	4. Cap. 4 La fenice si concede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> prompt: grasso

Cap. 4 La fenice si concede

Takao gli abbassò i pantaloni e Kei si alzò in piedi, avvampando. Il campione del mondo gli abbassò anche i boxer, si sporse in avanti e gli leccò il membro. Le iridi color ametista di Kei divennero liquide e si scurirono, fino ad assumere riflessi color ruggine. Sporse in avanti il bacino e gorgogliò di piacere, socchiudendo le gambe. Takao gli prese il membro nella mano e glielo accarezzò, guardando l’altro rabbrividire.

“Sapevo di piacerti” mormorò. Kei socchiuse gli occhi e boccheggiò, ansimando.

“Io voglio solo sconfiggerti” biascicò. Takao piegò di lato il capo, i suoi lunghi capelli blu erano liberi e gli ricadevano in ciocche disordinate sulle spalle e intorno al viso.

“Sono dimagrito solo per fare colpo su di te. Da cicciottello non sono un granché” sussurrò. Le sue guance erano arrossate e tremava leggermente.

\- Le sue iridi sono torbide, ci sono poche possibilità che si ricordi qualcosa al risveglio. Forse … - pensò Kei. Takao gli prese la punta del membro nella bocca ed iniziò a succhiare.

\- … posso lasciarmi andare – si disse il portatore di Dranzer. Iniziò a mugolare di piacere ripetutamente, i suoi ansiti e i suoi gemiti risuonavano nella stanza d’albergo.

“Tu non eri  _grasso_ , eri morbido” farfugliò Kai. Takao succhiò più rumorosamente e le sue iridi brillarono.

 


	5. Cap.5 Alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Alba

Cap.5 Alba

Kei guardò la luce rosata dell’ _alba_  illuminare la stanza, i mobili, fino a sfiorare il viso di Takao. Il giovane russava piano, con il viso affondato nel cuscino. Gli accarezzò la guancia e lo osservò stringere il cuscino e si morse il labbro inferiore. Osservò la schiena nuda dell’eterno rivale e scese, fino ai glutei, ancora umidi di sperma. Si volse, prese la coperta candida e la utilizzò per asciugarlo, facendo sparire le tracce. Si piegò, alcune sue ciocca argentee gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso. Baciò la schiena di Takao, sfiorandola appena con le labbra.

“La decisione che mi hai mostrato questa notte, era quella che ti serve in questa gara” sussurrò roco. Si piegò in avanti facendo cigolare il materasso del letto. Avvicinò le labbra arrossate all’orecchio di Takao, sfiorandogli qualche lunga ciocca di capelli blu.

“Lo so che quando ti sveglierai non ti ricorderai nulla, ma spero che questo arrivi al tuo cuore. Se non arderai così anche durante lo scontro, se non vincerai, non ci ritroveremo mai più, da soli, all’alba, dopo una notte di passione”. Iniziò e gli baciò la fronte, con le labbra tremanti.

“Al contrario, vince e ti prometto che lo farò ancora. Se non posso batterti, avere la supremazia sotto le lenzuola mi basta e avanza”. Concluse con voce roca, alzandosi dal letto. Raccolse i propri boxer da terra e li infilò. Nel sonno, Takao sorrise.

 


End file.
